Problem: For a given input value $q$, the function $g$ outputs a value $r$ to satisfy the following equation. $-7q+12r=3q-4r$ Write a formula for $g(q)$ in terms of $q$. $g(q)=$
$g(q)$ expresses $r$ as a function of $q$. To arrive at a correct formula, all we have to do is solve the equation for $r$. $ \begin{aligned}-7q+12r&=3q-4r\\\\ 16r&=10q\\\\ r&=\dfrac{10q}{16}\\\\ r&=\dfrac{5}{8}q\end{aligned}$ Therefore, this formula expresses $r$ as a function of $q$ : $ g(q)=\dfrac{5}{8}q$